


May I Have This Dance?

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, King Noctis, Older Noctis, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Writing Prompt, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: Noctis get rather jealous and possessive of people dancing with his Queen and he just gets fed up and drag her off the dance floor to have his way with her in a meeting room.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a prompt given to me by blindbae on Tumblr! It helps if you have read the fanfic written by blindbae on tumblr featuring her OC Stella and Noctis soulmate as this is loosely based off their relationship. It's something I posted on Tumblr and felt the want to post it here. There are other OCs slightly mentioned as they are ones that are part of the tumblr community of soulmate aus and some random shipping I like there. So if dealing with slight OCs and such is too much don't read, sorry. x.x Not all my writings will be completely for x readers as I like to incorporate many things. x.x;;

“May I have this dance?” A ambassador asked her again it was at least the fifth dance she has been apart of since the start of this gala event.

 

Not once has she danced with her husband, the King of Insomnia Noctis Lucis Caelum the Savior, the one to end the Starscourge and live to tell the tale. The gala was to celebrate the first birthday of the heir to the throne, Iskra the little one was finally making her first birthday and this was a formal party for her. Of course the “star” of the party had gone to bed hours ago but all the adults were still up and going because this really was just a party of pleasure.

 

Expect Noctis was not having any pleasure at all.

 

In fact he was feeling, rage, jealously and a headache brewing. Every time he went to approach his beautiful wife and queen someone would either get to her first and ask for a dance or someone would come up to him to talk about the recent rebuilding of the Regis University Building. It was getting on his nerves seeing that beautiful dress hug her perfect form while other men had their hands on her, some were proper holding them practically a foot from her body.

 

BUT there were others that had their hands practically all over her, from her hips to her sides to her shoulders. It was becoming too much for Noctis to handle things just kept getting in his way to you and he was trying to be civil and adult about it but the little green monster that appeared on his shoulder was taking on a the size of Gladiolus very quickly.

 

“Hey Noct, smile!” Prompto shouted as he came over to his best friend, his lovely wife standing beside him eying the crowd a smirk on her face as she spotted the Queen.

 

Prompto was holding his trusty camera right in front of Noctis, there as no way he could even fake a smile at the moment. He wanted to take the newly appointed representative of Lestallum and beat him over the head with a engine blade as his hands traveled low down on your hips. Noctis bit his tongue turning dangerously jealous blue eyes towards the smiling shutterbug.

 

“Not now Prom.” Noctis said pushing him away some, moving towards the throne where his wine was sitting he needed a drink.

 

“But it’s for the paper!” Prompto said rushing over to his friend who was downing the wine rather quickly.

 

“Prompto I don’t care who it is for, okay? I am not in the mood for anything.” Noctis growled as his purple tinged eyes focused on his loving wife.

 

~~

 

“You know your daughter will grow up to be a lovely bride to be you know that? I have a son just a year older…” A member of the council from a newly reformed Nifelheim had said as his hands pressed to your sides making you loose your breath a bit, this was starting to get too much and where was Noctis in all of this?

 

“That is nothing I want to be talking about right now.” You replied looking towards the throne where you found your husband who was talking to Prompto.

 

Prompto was snapping photos of him Noctis was no happy you could tell it by the look on his face and that face was so pouty right now you really wanted to kiss it until he smiled.

 

“Well it’s the best time to do that arranged marriages generally happen by the time the daughter reaches two, consider me a go getter if you will my Queen.” He spoke again the leering tone in his voice strong.

 

“Ah no that is something that my husband the King will be dealing with and I will assist him in it but honestly I am not all that big on arranged marriages.” You answered him as the song ended, pulling away quickly, you wanted to see your husband.

 

“My Majesty this dance please!” Talcott Hester had asked of you, looking down at you charmingly with those large brown eyes.

 

You couldn’t resist Talcott he had rescued Noctis when he had emerged from the Crystal and had been such a great help ever since. Plus he was so sweet. Nodding you started the next song with him, he was really polite where he held his hands looking a bit shy as he realized that a hand needed to go to your waist. Nervously clearing his throat gingerly placed a hand there barely touching the dress itself.

 

“It was nice of you to invite me to the party, not really royalty or anything.” Talcott said giving you a broad smile, perfect white teeth flashing adoringly.

 

“Oh of course Talcott all the nice things you’ve done since Iskra has been born and beforehand really, I would have to be foolish not to involve you and your Uncle.” You said as you spotted Cor Leonis conversing with a unknown female.

 

“I saw how they were treating you earlier, you know? I don’t really know how to dance beyond this little two step.” Talcott replied as you had noticed he was only shuffling his feet awkwardly.

 

“They were just being drunk nobles.” You said with a sigh.

 

“Well I don’t like it and I am sure if Noctis wasn’t busy with Prompto and Gladiolus right now he would be upset by it as well. You are the Queen and should be respected like a angel. They were rather touchy feely.”

 

“Thank you Talcott.” You said softly. “Let me show you how to dance in return.”

Slowly you took the lead changing hands making the young male blush like mad as you led him along the way. There was a few people that noticed and giggled by the view of the tall young being led on the dance floor by the Queen of Insomnia.

 

“Just like this you see?”

 

“It’s hard…like I need to see my feet to make sure they are going the right way.” He complained a pout on his lips.

 

“Oh that’s cute Talcott.” You teased, you saw him as a little brother honestly, you knew him since he was a kid. “You got to go with the flow of the music.”

 

~~

 

“Looks like Talcott is getting awfully close to your lovely lady.” Gladiolus teased as he spotted the Queen.

 

“WHAT?” Noctis shouted eyes widening as he had lost sight of his wife in the crowd when he spotted her again he was starting to loose his cool.

 

“She’s teaching him to dance isn’t that adorable. They are really close you know that?” Prompto remarked offhandedly, shrugging narrow shoulders.

 

“True.” Gladiolus added.

 

“Don’t the two of you have something better to do? I’m pretty sure Mori is looking for you Gladio.” Ignis said as he slowly made his way over to the King even if he was blind he knew when Noctis was in distress.

 

Ignis took a seat beside Noctis, his rightfully spot ad Royal Adviser, he listened to all the sounds of the room enjoying the happiness around him glad that he did not loose his eyesight for nothing. He could hear Noctis grinding his teeth beside him, he knew the King well enough to know he was seething with jealousy, jaw set in a firm line, eyes narrowed that slight hint of purple in them as the Lucian magic rose up in him.

 

“She sees him as a brother honestly, you do know that right?” Ignis asked Noctis trying to calm him down knowing that his jealousy was dangerous.

 

“You realize I have not danced with MY wife at all tonight? I have not spent one second with her every time I go that way I get interrupted or she does. Who do they think she is something to pass along? She is my wife Ignis!” Noctis said the wine had started to work on him causing him to shout and be more vocal.

 

He had pounded the arm of the throne glaring at the back of Talcott’s head in a angry expression.

 

“Are you mad at Talcott in particular, Noctis?” Ignis quipped.

 

“No I am mad at everyone here. All of them touching and feeling up my wife dancing with her improperly.” Noctis said his tone loud and his blue eyes were more purple now as his emotions were getting the better of him.

 

“I don’t see you trying now, I am sure young Talcott will make sure no one else steps in for you. Green really does suit you.”

 

“You’re blind how would you know?” Noctis growled turning to his oldest friend knowing his words cut him but he was too upset to really care.

 

“Sometimes I think I see better now that I am blind, Noct. Now go over there before I have to shove you, Your Majesty.”

 

As Noctis rose his eyes were firm on you, they were not moving in the slightly from your gorgeous visage. He was beyond jealous from all the attention you were getting and he couldn’t give you one ounce of his attention – the only attention that truly matter to you. Or at least that’s what he hoped.

 

“Oh Talcott good job see didn’t step on my toes once.” You said happily as the song ended you reached up giving him a sisterly hug making the boy blush like crazy.

 

“My Queen…” Noctis said there was a growling tone in his voice, as he appeared beside you.

 

“My love.” You said cheerfully turning to him. “I just taught Talcott how to dance it was quite fun.”

 

“I’m sure it was,” His tone was stiff and rough making you a bit shocked not hearing that dark tone in quite a while.

 

“Um Noctis?” You asked a bit confused.

 

“Shush.” Noctis ordered as he tugged you bodily into his arms, wrapping his arms around your body holding you close.

 

“Noctis. . .please we are in a room full of people.”

 

“I want them to know you belong to me, you are my queen, my wife and the one I can touch whenever and wherever I want to.” He said possessively leaning in to place a kiss on your golden painted lips.

 

“Noctis not in public like this.” You whined as he placed a kiss on your lips, holding you possessively in his strong arms not caring what others were seeing or thinking about the King of Insomnia.

 

“They need to know.” He growled pressing his forehead against yours, staring at you deep into your hetero-chromatic eyes, his a bright intense purple color.

 

“I think they know now.” You said as you looked around out of the corner of your eyes there was the whole room staring at the display Noctis was making out of everything.

 

“Oh!” Prompto’s wife let out in a please squeak as Prompto swept her up in his arms kissing her mimicking Noctis.

 

There was a pleased moan not to far off from Noctis as Gladiolus did the same thing to his girlfriend then everyone in the room started to go back on their own way. Noctis stared down at you his hands moving from your hips to your wrist pulling you from the dance floor to the hallway. You were getting worried he was holding on your hands rather tight and he looked rather upset was he jealous? Upset on something you had said? Or done? You started to feel a bit of panic as Noctis pulled you into the nearest room which happened to be a meeting room one of the smaller ones used on the weekends if there was something needed of his royal advice.

 

Locking the door behind him Noctis pinned you against the wall pressing his body against yours staring at you as he flicked the lights on. Noctis stared down at you with such a jealous expression it hit you he was upset by the others dancing with you the whole time. A smile played on your lips which made him glare at you as he found out his issues, full lips darted to your neck sucking and biting on it roughly making you moan loudly.

 

“It’s not fair that they danced with you all night my love I didn’t get the first dance or any dances. I didn’t get to spend any time with you, you are my wife the one I love.” He said passionately in between hot kisses, to your neck.

 

“Ah Noct…”

 

“Who is your king?” Noctis growled as his eyes flickered up to yours.

 

“You are my king, my own and only king.” You panted heavily as he slipped his hands to your back reaching for the zipper of your silver dress.

 

“Yes, who do you belong to?” He questioned as he unzipped the dress letting cool air hit your lower back as the low slung dress became loose on you.

 

“You. . .” You whimpered.

 

“I didn’t hear you.” He replied grinding his hips against your waist.

 

“YOU!” You shouted loudly as he bit down on your collarbone.

 

“And I am?” He teased now as his tongue flicked over the bite.

 

“YOU NOCTIS!” You shouted again as he undid the strapless bra you had been wearing you were just in your underwear now.

 

“This is all mine to enjoy? I should be the only one touching the sinfully gorgeous body.”

 

“Yes, just you and only you Noctis.” You moaned as he his hands grabbed at the black thong underwear pulling them down past your knees and to the floor.

 

“We shouldn’t here…what if we get caught?” You panicked at the realization that you were in a meeting room only a little ways from the room full of dignitaries and friends.

 

“I don’t care this is my palace so I can do whatever I want in it and I want to fuck you.”

 

Noctis got on his knees spreading your legs open as he started to lick at your clit his tongue going back and forth as he held your hips firmly in placing keeping you from squirming. Nestling your fingers in his hair tugging on the long tresses some, his beard rubbing against your thighs and lips making such a good sensation to your body. Reaching his right hand down in between your legs he curled a finger inside spreading the wetness around his fingers listening to your moans as his tongue flicked over your clit again.

 

“Oh Noct…” You moaned loudly.

 

“This is all mine…” Noctis moaned as he sucked your clit right into his mouth biting on it a little.

 

“AH!” You shouted in pleasure as a second finger pushed inside of you scissoring back and forth in your pussy.

 

“All of this is mine.”

 

“Making me sound like a object, Noctis.”

 

“My queen my love…” Noctis moaned as he started to moved his fingers in and out of you faster letting the juices slide down his palm down his wrist.

 

You couldn’t think straight any longer it was becoming to much for you to handle. The whimper you let out as you held back the orgasm that was on the edge of bursting through, Noctis pressed a third finger in knowing you couldn’t hold any longer.

 

“Don’t deny me what I have worked for, my queen. I need this I deserve this.” He said roughly a slow lick against your pussy.

 

“AH!” You shouted again as you let loose your whole body shaking going weak in the knees as Noctis grabbed you supporting you from falling to the ground he kissed you passionately letting you taste your cum on his lips.

 

Noctis unzipped his pant pulling out his hard cock, reaching hands to undo his belt and pants he swatted them away from you as he roughly pulled you to the large oval table. Bending you over the table squeezing your legs together Noctis shoved his cock roughly in between your closed legs pushing through your wet lips. It was tighter that way and Noctis loved it that way specially hearing you whimper under him as he forced himself in it brought a sick thrill to him. Once his cock was all the way in his large hands held on your hips squeezing them roughly surely leaving bruises if not red hand prints.

 

“I need to mark you all over cover up what those idiots did to my beautiful queen.” Noctis grunted as he started to pounded into you spreading you right open.

 

“They didn’t hurt me…” You panted heavily.

 

“They touched you and placed their stench on you and their filth I don’t want that.” He said placing kisses on your exposed back, his beard tickling your back some as he did.

 

“Yes fix it…” You moaned in agreement as his cock just kept hitting your g-spot making you see stars as it just felt so good.

 

“I plan on it and when we walk back out I don’t want you to fix your hair or anything I want them to know.” He ordered.

 

Reaching forward Noctis grabbed your right breast squeezing it tightly, pulling on the harden nipple causing you to scream in pleasure. He grabbed at the other breast loving that scream that escaped your lips, he wanted to hear more of it needed more of it. Pulling on them again roughly this time, pinching on them hard his cock hitting hard solid thrust in you tight wet pussy making such lewd sounds in the room. It was so loud of your moans and Noctis’ grunts and the slapping of skin against skin it was just so much.

 

Noctis pulled out you quickly flipping you around and sitting you up on the table which you were a bit glad for because your legs were shaking like crazy and could hardly hold you up any longer. Spreading your legs wide he shoved himself right back in as you wrapped your legs around his narrow waist pulling him deep inside your pussy, almost hitting your cervix in this position, cock just brushing against your g-spot making everything just so intense.

 

“Oh to the Six yes!” You shouted as he kept pounding into you making you scream over and over as you were enjoying yourself so much.

 

Noctis attacked your neck with kisses and sharp bites leaving dark hickies all over your neck, his hands yanking on your hair pulling it back as he kept thrusting into you. He reached a hand down rubbing your clit as he did that sent you right over board again cumming for a second time this time right on his cock, droplets of cum dripping down onto the table surely staining it.

 

His thrust became a bit sloppy as his cock started to throb inside of you spreading you open even more he was getting close. Running your fingers through his thick black hair you pulled on the locks making him look up at you in the process.

 

“I order you to cum inside of me.” You said boldly holding a firm look with those intense purple eyes.

 

“For my queen.” He replied as he captured your lips in a kiss.

 

As Noctis wrapped his arms around your upped body he buried his face right into your neck placing soft kisses as he started to thrust hard again so deep inside your pussy. The loud groan in your ear made you holding him close wanting to be closer to him as his cock pounded into you. Then in a jolt of his body Noctis ejaculated right deep inside your warm and wet pussy, slowly he thrusted a few more times making sure every drop was placed inside of you. Both of you were shaking from the high of the orgasms pulling himself out he kissed you softly.

 

“I love you so much.” He said placing a kiss on your forehead.

 

“I love you as well Noctis…we should get back…”

 

“Probably. . .I think I solved that problem.” He mused as he had a giant smile on his face as he plucked up your clothes bringing them back over to you.

 

“Let me help you get dressed.”

 

“I should clean up a little…” You said looking around for something to wipe up the cum that was dripping down your legs.

 

“Don’t.” Noctis ordered as he slipped the underwear back on your slender body then helping with the bra and slipping the dress over your shoulders and zipping it up.

 

As he led you out of the room there was a few guards milling around who looked rather embarrassed by what they had heard but they didn’t say anything at all. Back on the main floor the party was still going on but it was obviously awkward as everyone kept looking towards the hallway the both of you had gone through. There was a bark of laughter let out by Gladiolus and his girlfriend as they spotted the King and Queen first. The hickies were obvious on the low slung dress there was no way to cover them and the elegantly put hair was all messed up and some makeup smeared. There was lipstick on Noctis’ lips and damp spots on his pant legs from your cum and his shirt and jacket were all skewed. A pair of hands covered Talcott’s face as he stared wide eyed at the pair, blushing as he did see all the mess.

 

“Stella may I have this dance?” Noctis asked turning to face you his eyes back to their normal calm and peaceful midnight blues.


End file.
